


The Final Straw

by StrawberrryDragon1996



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrryDragon1996/pseuds/StrawberrryDragon1996
Summary: After being pied off at the latest recoupling, Luna realizes that she's tired of waiting for Noah.





	The Final Straw

\- [ ]   
A hushed silence fills the air as Noah checks his phone. He stands slowly, his gaze boring into Luna, but it finally falls upon Hope. A hollow feeling begins to form in Luna’s stomach. She knows exactly where this is going.

”Well, this feels like a bit of a foregone conclusion.” Noah begins. He smiles at Hope. ”But hey, I'm not here to rock the boat. The girl I'm going to couple up with is....”

Luna mentally crosses her fingers, silently pleading for Noah to choose her. There was still a slim chance of him changing his mind. She stares at the ground, her heart beating rapidly.

”Hope.”

Just like that, Luna’s demeanor falls. Her ears ring as the other islanders cheer and clap excitedly for the happy couple. An invisible wave seems to cloud around Luna as Hope leans into Noah, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. It's one of the most excruciating things to watch. This man had strung her feelings along again, and it makes Luna feel like a fool. Had their kiss on the terrace meant nothing to him? The winks and sneaky glances? Getting unusually jealous at dinner? Noah’s previous words flash through Luna’s mind, causing her blood to boil.

”I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

”I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since the first day I saw you.”

Luna is so wrapped in her thoughts, she doesn't notice that several more boys have chosen, and that Ibrahim is standing up now. He smiles nervously at her and she smiles back, but he knows she's upset about a certain someone. Still, he knows which girl he truly wants, newly determined to make things right with her.

”I’ve known this girl for a while now, and even though we haven't been together in quite some time, my feelings for her never went away. We’ve had our ups and downs, and I know I haven’t made the greatest decisions, but I realize now is the time. The girl I want to couple up with is...Luna!”

Luna’s gaze meets Ibrahim’s again, and something in her heart shifts. Was this the man she was meant to be with all along? It was true that her feelings for Ibrahim never faded, but she had gotten caught under Noah’s spell over and over, lulled by false promises and those smoldering, brown eyes. The memories of Operation Nope makes Luna feel sick. She had completely disregarded Ibrahim’s feelings, kissing Noah behind his back. She stood like a fool all this time, waiting for Noah to make decisions he's not capable of. This is the final straw. Noah had his chance to end a toxic relationship with Hope, to finally choose someone who doesn’t keep him on a leash, to be himself; but he didn’t. When he does, it won’t be Luna. She’s sick of his games, and she's not going to endure it anymore.

”Luna?” Ibrahim’s voice breaks her out of her trance. He stretches his arms out, a smile on his lips. Without glancing around, Luna makes a beeline for Ibrahim, immediately wrapping herself in his strong arms. They embrace as the other islanders cheer, but Luna doesn't notice Noah shoot a brief longing glance at her. Either way, she's satisfied with the way things have turned out. Ibrahim kisses Luna’s forehead gently, causing her cheeks to flush red.

The rest of the recoupling goes by in a blur as Bobby chooses Jo, leaving a disappointed Shannon and Elisa to be promptly eliminated. As the other islanders swamp the girls with kind words and goodbyes at the front doors, Luna stands a bit further from the group, choosing to keep her distance. The presence of everyone is suffocating. She needs to gather her thoughts, alone. As the islanders move to relax on the lawn, Luna heads for the bedrooms, in a effort to calm herself.

As Luna approaches the room, she hears a familiar moan. It's Hope; there's only one man who could draw that noise out of her. Luna creeps closer, the heavy feeling in her gut returning. She quietly peers inside, only to see Noah and Hope making out passionately, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Luna’s blood begins to heat with intensity. Hope is facing away from Luna and doesn’t notice her presence, but Noah does. His eyes flash open as his lips still lock onto Hope’s. They widen a bit at the sight of Luna, but she quickly looks away. This hurts too much, and whether Noah knows it or not, Luna is done waiting for him. It’s time to move on. She silently slips away, a few tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Luna heads for the rooftop, hoping to avoid running into anybody else. Luckily, they’re all preoccupied by the pool, enjoying drinks and laughing without a care in the world.

When Luna reaches the roof terrace, she promptly falls onto the cushioned seats. The laughter from below doesn’t seem to register in her mind as she stares up at the starry sky. What would she say to Noah when they run into each other again? Does she tell him off? Be cool and calm? What if she falls for those kind eyes again? In times like this, Luna wishes her mother was still alive to provide a soothing presence and help her daughter find the right words to say. She gazes at her mother’s favorite constellation, searching for peace. Suddenly, a warm, comforting feeling courses though Luna’s heart, and she knows exactly why.

“No matter what happens, you are beautiful and strong. Anybody who strings you along isn’t worth your time. The person that breaks your heart is going to regret losing such a wonderful soul. They may not feel it right away, but it will hit them.”

Luna smiles. It’s time to move forward and be happy. No more falling like a love struck teenager over Noah. This time, she knows Ibrahim will be waiting with open arms, and she’s not about to put their relationship at risk again; She ready to commit. Her friendship with Noah will always remain, but she will remind herself that he’s not worth romancing anymore.

The door opens and Luna cranes her head to see who it is; it’s Noah. He sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair as he takes a seat next to Luna. She makes no move to scoot closer to him, something that she usually did. An awkward silence settles between them. Neither knows what to say. Luna bows her head in an effort to avoid his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t come to pie you off again. I...just wanted to talk.” Noah manages to say, attempting to break the silence. Luna still stares away from him, trying not to seem bitter .

”About what Noah? Hope? The recoupling? The fact that you strung my feelings along again?

“Luna, you know that know that wasn’t my intention!”   
She stands up, furthering the distance between them, but her eyes stay on his. Any previous thoughts of settling this in a cool and collected manner are gone. 

“What is your intention exactly Noah? To kiss me, make promises about change and then run back to someone who’s clearly toxic?”

“It’s not that easy!” Noah begins, becoming defensive. “Letting Hope down is...complicated. She’s clearly committed to me and dumping her out of the blue would send her into an outrage.”

Luna stares at him, shaking her head in disbelief. That’s his excuse? He’s afraid of making Hope angry? She looks away, smirking a little. The air is filled with tension.

“Well maybe if you grew a pair of balls, you could walk up to Hope and tell her it’s over.” Luna buffs under her breath.

This statement stuns Noah, but he recollects himself. Luna’s words are true. He is extremely passive sometimes, and dealing with a strong personality like Hope’s makes it even tougher. He’s too indecisive, and it’s hurting someone he cares deeply about.

“I want to end things with her Luna, but my feelings for her are complicated. I have to figure out the right way to do this.”

Noah moves closer to caress Luna’s cheek, but she nudges him away. “I care about you a lot Luna, and I do have feelings for you.”

Luna stares directly up at him, intending to make things clear. “I care about you too Noah, but I can’t keep waiting for you to make decisions. It’s too agonizing.”

“What are you saying Luna?”

“I’m saying that we should strictly be friends from now on. I can’t do this anymore. I need to move on and pursue my relationship with Ibrahim.”

”Luna...please.”

She backs further away from him. ”I’ll always be your friend Noah, but i’m through mediating your toxic relationship with Hope. You need to sort this out, because I care about you too much to watch her drag you down further. I’m sorry.

Noah reaches out to Luna, but she ignores him and leaves the roof terrace, her mind finally clearing. Noah stands alone, trying to grasp what has just happened.

He's lost her.


End file.
